


Don't Hide The Kid (It Makes The Grim Angry)

by Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sirius didn't know what happened at the Halloween night au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Sirius is angry.How dare that Old Goat hide his godson!?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Don't Hide The Kid (It Makes The Grim Angry)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago so I decided to share.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Shouted someone was the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

Turning around, they found a man with long black hair in a ponytail (with small side braids, tied around the head before falling with the rest of the hair into the high ponytail) and striking grey eyes, glaring at the headmaster while Professor Lupin paled.

“Sirius Black,” Said coldly Professor McGonagall, rising from her chair and pointing her wand at the mysterious man now identified as Sirius Black, the other teachers following after her except Professor Dumbledore, who was looking at the man in shock.

“Professor.” Acknowledged Sirius, tone cold.

“How  _ dare _ you come here after what you did.” Said Professor Remus, clearly furious and a dangerous aura surrounding him as his eyes flashed, making the students stare in shock and fear at the professor before snapping out of hit and trying to hide the younger members of the houses behind the oldest members (one including the third-year student Harry Potter, who was confused about why the older Gryffindors seemed to surround him in particular).

“What he  _ didn’t _ do, you mean.” Said a serious-looking woman, walking in the Great Hall as she turned the corner, followed by a couple of wizards and witches who had their wands out and ready.

“What do you mean Amelia?” Asked Professor McGonagall, never taking her eyes off Sirius.

“Today, Lord Black approached us wanting to know about the Auror position that he had been ‘informed’ that was waiting for him, and when we questioned him about his involvement he took a Magical Oath to prove that he was not the Potter’s Secret Keeper.” The Woman named Amelia said, looking at McGonagall (who now had a look of shock in her face) before looking at Professor Dumbledore “So Headmaster, why did you say that the Late Lord Potter had told you that it was Lord Black the Secret Keeper and not Peter Pettigrew.” She said sternly.

“Um, well, you see-” Professor Dumbledore started to say, but Lord Black (?) cut him off.

“Oh no, you are talking in the interrogation, I want to know exactly what you hide from me.” He said angrily.

Then, out of nowhere, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands over his head, making Fawkes appear out of thin air.

But before he could grab him, a red light hit him, taking him down.

“Oh Merlin,” Whispered Professor McGonagall, drawing attention to herself as she stared down at her wand, as if she didn’t believe what she did.

“Aurors, take him.” Madam Amelia quickly said, a few seconds later.

Quickly, the men and women walked up to the teachers table and bound the Headmaster.

“Deputy Headmaster McGonagall, until the investigation ends, you are now the Headmaster,” Amelia said, nodding at the professor before looking at a girl in the Hufflepuff table and giving her a small wave and smile before going to talk with the Aurors.

“Right, um, where’s my godson?” Lord Black asked, walking up to Head Table and then to Professor McGonagall, who blinked a bit but before she could say anything, Professor Snape sneered:

“You probably lied to the Aurors and paid them as well to get away from Azkaban.”

“Well,  _ Snivelous _ , I didn’t and if you need any proof...” Lord Black started to say, grabbing his wand and slowly raised it, pointing it at the sky “I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Proxy-Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, swear on my Magic and life that I was not the Secret Keeper of the Late Lord and Lady Potter, so mote it be! Lumos.” Lord Black said, as a golden aura surrounded him and slowly faded when his wand lit up before he cancelled the spell.

“As you can see, I was  _ not _ the Secret Keeper, merely a decoy for Pettigrew.” Lord Black said, glaring at Professor Snape, who was paler and was openly staring at the man in shock.

Before anything else could be said, the Gold aura re-appeared, but this time looking a bit unstable, as Lord Black’s knees gave out, making him lean into the table as he paled several shades and took deep breaths.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Lord Black said, waving off Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin, who had instantly moved to help him, as the gold faded again.

“Lord Black! What were you thinking !?” Asked, panicked, Madam Amelia, instantly running up to the Head Table as Sirius moved to sit in one of the chairs per insistence of Madam Pomfrey and the other professors “Two Magical Oaths? In the same Month? Let alone on the same  _ day _ !? Do you  _ want _ to fall into a magical coma!?”

“What are they talking about?” Whispered Harry to Percy.

“A Magical Oath is something that wizards and witches do to either prove that they are saying the truth or to swear that they would do something even if everything is saying that they wouldn’t do it, but it's  _ very _ taxing, so the Healers recommend only one per month, not twice a day.” Percy whispered back, making Ron, Hermione, Harry and most of the other muggle-borns let out a small ‘oh’ in understanding.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Insisted Lord Black, clearly a bit annoyed, drawing the attention back to him.

“Sure you are,” Professor Lupin said, rolling his eyes, before turning towards Madam Amelia “Have you already arrested Pe-Pettigrew?” He asked, concerned.

Madam Amelia sadly shook her head.

“No, we sent a team but they couldn’t find him, he disappeared along with his wand, a pair of clothes, food and a few other items.” She said, before adding “As you have been on his house a numerous of times, we will need your memories to try and find what items exactly are missing.”

Professor Lupin grimly nodded, subconsciously putting a hand on Lord Black’s shoulder, who shifted a bit.

“Mister Potter? Please come here.” Professor McGonagall suddenly said, looking to where Harry was at.

Awkwardly shuffling towards the table, Harry quickly walked over to them, not looking at any of them in the eye.

“Right, Professor McGonagall, do you mind casting a privacy ward around me and Harry?” Lord Black asked, side glancing at the other’s students.

“Of Course Sirius.” Replied Professor McGonagall, raising her wand and waving it around them, making a small pink shield around them that slowly faded.

“Um, hi?” Awkwardly greeted Harry.

“Hello there Harry.” Greeted back Lord Black.

“Um, who are you? I mean, I know that you were accused about having something to do with my family?” Harry asked, a bit curious about what the man’s evolvement actually was.

“You don’t know? Didn’t that Rat of a traitor or Remus or Professor McGonagall tell you?” Lord Black asked, frowning.

“I didn’t know them before entering Hogwarts sir, or this year actually,” Harry said, gulping a bit.

“What do you mean, weren’t you raised by them?” Lord Black asked, confused.

“N-No sir, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley,” Harry said.

“What? Who put you there?” Lord Black asked, surprised (and a bit horrified Harry noticed).

“Uh, Professor Dumbledore I think,” Harry said, feeling nervous.

“That bloody-” Lord Black cut himself off, before taking a few deep breaths, closing his eyes.

When he finally opened them again, Lord Black said:

“Well, that shouldn’t have happened, if your parents d-died-” He said, grief covering his face when he said that word “-a-and I wasn’t available, you should have gone to a shared custody agreement between Professor McGonagall and Remus, Lily -your Mother- had specifically said that you weren’t to come near the Dursleys for any reason.”

“Oh,” Harry said, shocked.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Lord Black broke it off.

“Well, I guess it’s time for you to formally meet me. I’m Sirius Black, apparently the Lord of the House of Black, and I am your godfather.” He said, extending a hand for Harry to shake.

“Um, I’m Harry, Harry Potter, and I guess I’m your godson?” Harry said, the ending coming off as more of a question, shaking Lord Sirius (?) hand.

Lord Black -Sirius?- grinned.

“Yup, you are.” He said, removing his hand.

“Um, sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing all these years?” Harry asked, shifting a bit.

“One, don’t call me sir, or mister, just Sirius please.” Lo-Sirius said before continuing “As for the second part, Dumbledore approached me around what I now know is the end of the war and asked me to go underground to do a few missions for him that could help destroy a few dark items and destroy Voldemort suppo-”

Harry gasped.

“You said his name! I never heard anyone say it outside of Professor Dumbledore say it!” Harry said, surprised, before ducking his head in embarrassment “Sorry for interrupting, si-Sirius.”

Sirius waved him off.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Although, you didn’t hear anyone else say it? The people know that it’s just a name, right?” Sirius said.

“I know! But people are so afraid of it!” Harry said, grinning a bit.

Sirius chuckled before continuing with his explanation.

“Well, where was I? Right, Dumbledore approached me. Well, you see, he kept sending me to these dangerous missions across the world, some who almost got me killed -which makes me wonder if that wasn’t his actual intention.” Sirius said, frowning darkly for a few seconds before shaking his head “Anyway, me and my friends -including your parents- changed letters from time to time but it stopped when that Halloween night came.” He said, taking a deep breath before continuing “You see, after that day, Dumbledore sent me a message telling me that Remus, Pettigrew, James and Lily had to go underground as Voldemort was attacking now more subtly and wasn’t as safe before, so they wouldn’t be able to send me letters anymore. I kept echage short letters with what I thought were other people but it turns out it was just Dumbledore, who not only put an anti-letters ward and a charm that made me able to only send letters to a place without me knowing as I was asleep, but he kept sending me to more dangerous missions away from the United Kingdom and the wizardry world in general, making me too busy from going to a mission to another to discover what was happening in the real world, only now thanks to my most recent mission being in France was I able to drop in and discover what was actually happening, which was actually today.” Sirius ended awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh.” Harry said, “So...you didn’t know what happened to my parents until today?” Harry asked, wanting to confirm it.

“Y-Yeah, I didn’t,” Sirius said, his pale face becoming overcome with grief, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius asked:

“S-So, as it’s still school and I doubt that Professor McGonagall would let me take you just now, especially tend in count that I will probably have to sleep in a hotel as I was informed that my apartment was researched and has nothing left belonging to me, do you want to go spend Christmas with me as I probably have somewhere to stay by then?” He asked, with a hopeful look on his face “I can tell you stories of your parents.”

“Sure!” Harry said, excited to spend time with someone willing to tell him stories.

Besides, Sirius was his Guardian and he was sure his parents chose him for a reason.

*******************************************

(In the end, Harry spent Christmas with Sirius in a small house in the Countryside where he not only gained a new broom but a bunch of stories from his parents' Hogwarts years.

That and a few new books giving him a formal introduction to the wizardry word with a few others teaching him about his place as an Heir of two Houses and some notes on the subject from both Sirius himself and from Harry’s Father from when he was younger (which he mostly read while waiting for Sirius to end his meetings with the Aurors).

Plus, he was allowed to visit the Weasleys! Although Mrs Weasley didn’t seem to trust or Like Sirius very much...)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that's it.
> 
> I honestly have no other plans for this au, they might appear but I doubt it.
> 
> ###  **HOWEVER,**
> 
> If anyone wants to continue it or take inspiration from this and make their own story, go nuts! Do it! I don't mind as long as you give me credit.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr ([@mrfandomwars>). I hope you have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon/whatever!](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
